


Bonfire

by Naquar



Category: My Own Private Idaho (1991)
Genre: Bonfires, Feels, M/M, Sleepiness, Sleepy Cuddles, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:49:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26975404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naquar/pseuds/Naquar
Summary: Author's note: I was inspired by the cut movie scene of the bonfire. It's beautiful, look at it.
Relationships: Scott Favor/Mike Waters
Kudos: 9





	Bonfire

The fire was crackling in its stone circle.  
Mike stretched out his fingers looking into the flames, but couldn't quite shake the chills that crawled down his spine,  
Scott yawned, throwing a stick into the bonfire which was quickly devoured.  
"Sleep?"  
"A little," Scott replied with a shrug.  
"How nice, instead I'm dying of cold" Mike retorted sarcastically, the breath coming out of his lips in the form of white clouds.  
Scott laughed in amusement.  
"Am I that funny?"  
"Maybe"  
"Scott, aren't you cold?" Mike asked uncertainly.  
"Come here," the boy said ignoring the question, extending his arms.  
The flames were less of a thing than Scott's arms, Mike thought with a sigh, hiding his face in the curve of the other boy's neck.  
Finally, the heat was chasing away the cold.  
Scott felt Mike's rough hands touching his shoulder, to go down to where his chest was, in clumsy caresses  
"Goes better?"  
Mike nodded, he liked being there in Scott's arms, he was like a child asking not to be ignored.  
They remained silent.  
Ignoring the rest of the world.  
Some nights like these knew they were cold bastardly.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: I was inspired by the cut movie scene of the bonfire. It's beautiful, look at it.


End file.
